Moi ? Me marier ? JAMAIS ! Enfin
by Hisokaren
Summary: La bellemère de Draco Malfoy cherche à le marier de force. Le problème c’est qu’il ne croit ni au mariage ni en l’amour... Ce pourraitil qu’un certain Harry Potter lui fasse changer d’avis ? OS slash HPDM n.n...


_Auteuse _: C'est mouwa !

_Base _: Harry Potter

_Titre _: Moi ? Me marier ? JAMAIS ! (Enfin...)

_Couple _: **Harry-Draco** (avec un blondinet légèrement OOC n.n...)

_Genre _: Yaoï ! **SLASH DONC PAS D'HOMOPHOBE !**

_Rating _: **K+** (bah oui, encore lol n.n... et NON ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai plus d'inspi pour les lemons ! Enfin peut-être un peu... hem.)

_Statu _: **OS**

_Disclaimer _: On se répète mes les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR. SAUF ! SAUF ! Cookie, Christophe et Kasey !

_Résumé _: La belle-mère de Draco Malfoy cherche à le marier de force. Le problème c'est qu'il ne croit ni au mariage ni en l'amour... Ce pourrait-il qu'un certain Harry Potter lui fasse changer d'avis ?

_Note _: Bon alors ! **C'est une fic que j'ai voulu vous poster pour Noël mais le site a censuré ma note « Malpoli » (ce qui est normal soit dit en passant) et j'ai été interdite de publication pendant un certain temps (la poisse, m'enfin je préfère ça plutôt que censurer mon compte). Donc, même si Noël est loin et que nous sommes en 2006 ce n'est pas grave ! Je la poste quand même ! En passant : BONNE ANNEE ! AH OUI ! C'est un AU ! Donc pas de magie ! **

_Les pensées de Draco sont en italique. Et tout ce qui n'est pas en italique tiens du flash-back. _

J'espère que vous aimerez... Bonne lecture ! n.n...

**MOI ? ME MARIER ? JAMAIS ! (ENFIN…)**

_Debout devant mon miroir, je me prépare au combat. Il faut absolument que je fasse le vide dans ma tête. Allez ! On inspire…on expire…ouf, ça va déjà mieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis aussi nerveux. Des gouttes de sueurs perlent sur mon front et d'un revers de main je les essuie. Réflexion faite... je sais pourquoi. _

_Bon ! Restons zens ! Un coup d'œil au miroir et..._

_C'est étrange comme ce moment me fait revenir trois ans plus tôt. Évidemment, le combat que je vais mener aujourd'hui est bien différent et plus réjouissant que celui d'il y a trois ans, mais je me plaît à me le remémorer. Je suppose que dans un moment aussi important que **celui-là**, il est toujours bénéfique pour tous les hommes de se rappeler la **première rencontre**…_

Debout devant mon miroir je me préparais au combat. Un combat totalement différent de celui-ci. J'étais aussi nerveux (peut-être moins) qu'aujourd'hui.

Il fallait que choisissent les vêtements adéquats pour affronter LE dragon. Un horrible monstre aux yeux marron, une touffe brune sur le crâne, et de longues griffes aussi rouges que du sang. N'oublions pas une grande gueule qui s'ouvre trop souvent pour ne rien dire, et un véritable caractère de cochon.

En résumé, dragon est le doux euphémisme que j'utilise pour désigner Catherine_ «appelez-moi_ _Cookie » _(allez savoir pourquoi ?), ma belle-mère. Bon... je suis peut-être de mauvaise fois je l'avoue. Catherine était une belle femme mais tellement laide de l'intérieur que ça se reflétait à l'extérieur... Voyez le genre ?

Je me suis toujours demandée comment elle avait réussi à séduire mon père. Certainement, pas avec un surnom comme Cookie, mon cher papa a toujours détesté les gâteaux. Mais bon, ne dit-on pas que l'amour est aveugle ? En général je ne suis pas un très grand adepte des proverbes, mais dans ce cas précis je me plaisais à dire qu'il était foncièrement exact.

Ma très chère et très tendre belle-mère avait une nouvelle à m'annoncer et j'espérais qu'elle m'annoncerait son départ pour l'Alaska.

_C'est beau de rêver ! _

Elle ! Partir ? Jamais, elle aimait trop me pourrir la vie pour s'éloigner de moi une seule seconde.

En fait, je doutais un peu de ses intentions. Car depuis un certain moment elle avait une nouvelle lubie. Me marier ! Vous en rendez-vous compte ! Elle voulait me passer la bague au doigt. (Façon de parler, je me voyais mal entamer une relation de couple avec cette…bon ! Ne dérivons pas)

Heureusement, même du haut de mon mètre soixante-huit, j'avais un atout de taille : mon caractère. Je l'ai hérité du côté aristocratique raté de ma mère, tout comme ses cheveux blonds et son teint neigeux. Ma mère a toujours été ce qu'on appelle une femme délurée... Elle adorait l'extravagance, ne s'en privait pas et ce même si elle était issue d'une des plus respectées familles londoniennes. J'ai toujours admiré et adoré ma mère pour cela... d'ailleurs je crois que j'ai hérité de ce côté « d'aristocrate dépravé » mais personne ne s'en ai jamais plaint. De mon père, par contre, je n'avais hérité que de ses yeux gris métallique, de son côté «machiste au grand cœur » et de sa taille... Hem. Avouez qu'un mètre soixante-huit ce n'est pas très grand pour un garçon... dans mon cas, un homme adulte mûre et responsable. Bref ! J'étais petit. Et qui devais-je remercier ? Les gênes paternelles.

Bon. Il fallait vraiment que je me prépare. Quelle tenue mettriez-vous pour partir en guerre ?

Pourquoi, je pose la question ? Je suis persuadé que vous choisiriez une tenue confortable qui puisse vous permettre de fuir en cas de besoin. Malheureusement pour moi, la bataille ne se déroulerait pas dans une grotte, mais dans une superbe demeure que mon père venait d'acquérir. Au revoir toge, au revoir bouclier, au revoir armure… bonjour costume italien très cher, bonjour tube de gel affreusement collant (plus que la moyenne je dirais), bonjour couleur rose... Oui, oui... Vous avez bien compris. ROSE... une couleur que je honnis et que ma belle-mère a cru bon de choisir parce qu'elle a appris que j'étais gay. Non, mais franchement le mot gay n'est pas le significatif du tube de rouge à lèvre dérivée du stéréotype de la blonde à la jupe sexy outrageusement courte et barbe à papa.

Cependant, elle ravissait mon père. Et mon père était la seule personne qui comptait autant que mon crétin mais non moins adorable meilleur ami, Blaise.

Il fallait bien ça, pour que je dépense autant d'argent pour me ridiculiser en public. Parce que OUI ! C'était à moi de payer pour le costume ! Quel serpent cette femme ! Non pas que je sois avare sur mon argent, loin de là. Mais quitte à se ridiculiser autant le faire dans des vêtements que vous auriez choisit vous-même non ?

Une fois prêt, je jetais un dernier regard à mon reflet et constatait que je n'étais pas si mal que ça, dans ce costume trois pièces rose pâle. Bon, autant tout de suite dire que c'était la coupe avantageuse du vêtement qui me mettait en valeur.

En prenant mon manteau, je lançais un regard envieux à mes grenouilles en peluche. J'en avais toute une collection, des grosses, dans minces, des petites, des grandes, des moyennes, des jaunes, des rouges, bref ! Une bonne centaine de peluches douces et mignonnes comme tout et je mourrais d'envie d'en prendre une avec moi pour me protéger. Mais c'était impossible, primo parce qu'elle ne rentrerait jamais dans mon manteau haute couture, et secundo que pouvait faire une minuscule grenouille contre un monstrueux dragon (les ailes en moins).

En bas de l'immeuble, une grande Limousine (vraiment grande la Limousine !) m'attendait patiemment. Ma belle-mère n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle.

Suis-je bête ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, elle adorait les entrées fracassantes, et elle savait pertinemment que je détestais me faire remarquer surtout vêtu en rose...

Un point pour Cookie, zéro pour Draco. Mais je n'allais pas tarder à me rattraper. Faites-moi confiance.

Comme prévue, mon arrivée au château n'était pas passée inaperçue.

Devant le porche de la demeure, un majordome attendait stoïque. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de retenir désespérément ce dont son corps voulait se soulager. Je sais, c'était méchant mais il fallait bien que je m'entraîne, car la soirée risquait d'être longue, mais longue, vous ne pouvez pas savoir.

Le majordome me conduisit poliment (il était payé pour ça) vers l'entrée du château. C'est à ce moment précis que la bataille allait commencer !

« Draco ! Mon tout petit, te voilà enfin ! »

Une voix stridente, un parfum entêtant, et «mon tout petit » additif que je détestais par-dessus tout... c'était elle. La bête arrivait et passait à l'attaque plus tôt que prévu. D'ordinaire, elle frappait quand j'étais entouré, pour accentuer le goût de l'humiliation. Elle changeait de tactique, il fallait que je me tienne sur mes gardes.

Je me retournais lui affichant le plus beau et le plus hypocrite, puisqu'elle ne s'en privait pas, des sourires.

« Vous êtes ravissante ce soir. Mentis-je. »

Elle portait une robe rouge à manches bouffantes libérant ses maigres épaules pâles. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon sur son crâne dévoilant une sorte de nœud géant pourpre à froufrou entourant son long cou. Elle aimait l'extravagance, d'ailleurs en parlant d'extravagance j'aurais juré qu'elle avait demandé à un clown de la maquiller. Elle était leur égale avec quelques couches de peintures en moins. Au moins, ma mère, elle, savait s'habiller de la manière la plus extravagamment magnifique !

« N'est-ce pas. Et je dois me féliciter, tu es mignon comme tout dans le costume que j'ai choisi. »

Je la fusillais du regard et elle en parut grandement satisfaite. Quelle mégère quand même !

« Merci. Mais dites-moi belle-mère où est papa, demandais-je en scrutant les alentours. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler belle-mère. Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça, lança-t-elle sèchement. »

« Je sais, répliquais-je sur le même ton. »

Elle me foudroya du regard. Un point partout !

Son visage se rembruni mais en regardant par-dessus mon épaule son affreuse petite moue laissa place à un large sourire.

« Laisse ton père pour le moment. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, dit-elle en souriant. J'aime à savoir que mon beau-fils fréquente des gens de la _haute_. » (ndla : A prononcé de la « hôÔôte »)

Je fronçais les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Elle faisait références à mes fréquentations nocturnes qui n'étaient un secret pour personne. Oui, j'aimais les bars gays londoniens, oui, je participais tous les ans à la « Gay pride » et oui, tous mes amis (mis à part ceux de mon enfance) n'étaient pas pleins aux as. Mais plus dans la catégorie des voyous supra sexy tout de cuir vêtus avec des sourires à tomber et des cœurs gros comme des doudounes confortables. Des Kaïds quoi. Les gens fortunés m'avaient toujours donné la nausée... eurk ! Je tiens ça de ma mère... et je m'en contente parfaitement !

Avant même, que je puisse ouvrir la bouche elle m'entraîna à travers la foule qui s'amassait dans le salon. Malheur ! Ne jamais laisser l'ennemi prendre de l'avance. Apparemment, elle avait dû répéter plusieurs fois sa stratégie de combat aujourd'hui. Et c'était donc à contrecœur que j'ai avoué qu'elle n'était pas mal du tout.

Après une folle traversée, nous nous sommes arrêtés près d'un petit groupe de femmes, d'où une tête d'homme émergeait.

« Mon cher, puis-je vous entretenir un instant, s'enquit-elle poliment à l'étranger. »

Les femmes se retournèrent laissant apparaître un homme d'une trentaine d'année à tout casser. Peut-être un peu moins... avait-il mon âge ?

« Bien sûr, Catherine. Mesdames si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dit-il avec un large sourire. »

Les dames s'éloignèrent visiblement contre leurs grées en lui lançant de petits regards minaudants et signifiant tout sauf « je vous apprécie pour votre immense gentillesse mon cher ». D'un pas assuré, il s'avança vers nous, toujours souriant. Sa démarche était presque féline.

Il portait un smoking noir à col ouvert. Envieux, je soupirais longuement. Il en avait de la chance lui de ne pas porter du rose... pâle ou pas, quelle horreur !

Le mètre quatre-vingt de chaire qui s'avançait avait une broussaille couleur de jais élégamment –si on aime le style rebelle- coiffée, encadrant un visage carré à la mâchoire bien dessinée et des yeux d'un vert brillant presque couleur bouteille. Dommage qu'il porte des lunettes... quoique ça lui donnait un certain charme non négligeable. Ca lui donnait un air intello sans trop avoir l'air d'y toucher, dans le style gravure de mode déguisée en prof sexy. (ndla : Meow ! hem... #n.n#...) Bref ! Il faisait partie de la race masculine que l'on qualifierait aisément de « canon »... mais qui selon mon avis ne respectait aucune règle élémentaire. Par exemple, baisser la lunette des WC après chaque utilisation.

« Mon cher Harry laissez-moi vous présenter mon beau-fils, Draco, dit Cookie mi-enjôleuse mi-charmante. »

On peut dire qu'elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. En fait, je ne savais pas trop comment expliquer le sourire ou autre chose qu'on pourrait presque qualifier de sourire si l'on était bourré, que l'on avait les yeux brûlés au troisième degré et qu'en plus on était sérieusement tapé de la taloche... en bref. Pouvais-je vraiment affirmer que ma belle-mère savait sourire ?

L'homme se tourna vers moi et m'étudia du regard, comme s'il cherchait à en voir plus. Je détestais que les hommes (aussi mignons soient-ils) me reluquent de cette façon, surtout avec ce petit sourire en coins. Je suis gay d'accord, mais il ne faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus. Je n'aime pas l'arrogance et lui, m'avait tout l'air d'être l'insolence en personne. Genre « Mon Diiieuuuu Cookie, mais quelle tranche de steak vraiment appétissante vous me présentez là ! ».

Mauvais point pour lui. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de me fier à ma première impression, qui à chaque fois s'avérait être d'une justesse étonnante.

« Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, mais je dois aller retrouver mon père, ais-je dit en essayant de m'éclipser. »

« Draco Malfoy, le plus célèbre et redoutable, avocat de Londres, dit-il d'une voix chaude en me retenant par le bras. »

Allez savoir pourquoi, ce contact m'électrisa ? Il le remarqua et son sourire s'élargit. Ouh ! Que je n'aimais pas cette lueur prédatrice au fond de ses yeux. Je pris donc mon ton le plus froid possible et tout en me détachant de son emprise (terriblement agréable malgré tout) je répondis :

« Et vous êtes… ? »

« Potter. Harry Potter. (ndla : Dans le genre Bond. James Bond. Mdr... oki j'me casse n.n...) Je suis le nouvel associé de votre père. »

« Potter…oh ! J'y suis, vous êtes le fils de James Potter le créateur du nouveau et célébrissime parc d'attractions le _Magic Wizard._»

« Effectivement, répondit-il. »

« Enchanté, mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser encore une fois, il faut que je voie mon père. »

« Mais qu'avez vous d'aussi important à dire à votre père que vous ne puissiez me dire, demanda-t-il l'œil inquisiteur. »

« Rien qui ne vous intéresse vraiment, répliquais-je en m'efforçant de sourire. »

« J'y crois fort peu. Tout ce qu'un aussi bel homme peut avoir à dire m'intéresse. »

J'ai sursauté, les yeux écarquillés. Cet homme était-il...

« Oui, dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Il est vrai qu'avec toute une troupe d'admiratrices, c'est assez difficile à croire, mais j'apprécie de loin la compagnie des hommes. »

Une forte entrée en vigueur, ma belle-mère jubilait et moi je riais jaune. Elle sourit puis nous laissa.

Ouf ! Mais si j'étais débarrassé d'un dragon, il m'en restait encore un sur les bras. Elle m'avait présenté à un gay... un gay fort séduisant mais fort agaçant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cet homme me mettait mal à l'aise et surtout je n'appréciais pas qu'il me dévore du regard comme si j'étais un simple gibier. J'aimais que mes prétendants aient un peu plus de décences.

Là, j'avais vraiment besoin d'un petit coup de pouce céleste.

« Draco, fit une voix derrière moi. »

Merci, mon dieu ! Blaise, se dirigeait vers nous.

Habillé d'un costume couleur de bois, il s'avançait avec la même démarche nonchalante qui m'avait fait craquer, il y quelques années, lorsque nous n'étions qu'au lycée. Bien sûr il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre nous, j'étais et suis toujours très sélectif en ce qui concerne mes amis et c'est son style qui m'avait plu, sa façon d'être quoi. Une coupe de champagne à la main il m'embrassa sur la joue en souriant. Je lui rendit son sourire, trop heureux de le voir.

« Tu ressemble à un bonbon, dans ce costume, murmura-t-il à mon oreille en inclinant légèrement la tête en avant. »

« Je suis content de te voir moi aussi, répliquais-je sur un ton condescendant. »

Il rit, puis se détourna son attention sur Harry.

« Salut Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait un bail ! lança-t-il en lui tendant la main. »

« Je vais bien. Mais dit moi qu'est-ce que tu deviens vieille canaille ? »

« Oh ! La routine. Tu savais que… »

Je ne pouvais pas y croire, Blaise et cette espèce de vantard sur patte se connaissaient. Pourtant il n'y avait jamais fait allusion avant. Je croyais connaître Blaise par cœur mais apparemment j'avais faux sur toute la ligne. Non, pas que ça me dérange (ouais ! C'est ça !) mais j'en avais un peu marre de me prendre des tartes ce soir. Surtout que je n'aime pas les tartes, dans tous les sens du terme. De toute façon, ça ne m'intéressait pas et j'avais mieux à faire. Autrement dit me carapater vite fait.

« Très bien messieurs, excusez-moi de vous déranger au milieu d'une conversation aussi intéressante, mais j'ai un géniteur à aller voir, ais-je dit avant de m'éloigner.»

Mais c'était sans compter sur Blaise qui me prit par l'épaule et m'attira à lui.

« Oh, non ! Tu restes encore un peu. J'ai envie de te présenter un de mes copains de facs, dit-il en souriant. »

« Comment ça, m'exclamais-je surpris. »

Je ne pensais pas qu'ils se connaissaient d'aussi loin.

« Tu te rappels l'année où je devais faire mes études de psychologie, s'enquit-il tranquillement. »

« Oui. »

« Et bien c'est à ce moment que je l'ai rencontré et depuis nous sommes restés en contact. »

« Je dois vous avouer que Blaise m'a souvent parlé de vous. Je crois savoir que vous êtes son meilleur ami. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui et je suis surpris qu'il vous ait parlé de moi et qu'il n'en ait pas fait autant avec vous. »

« Je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait, se défendit Blaise. »

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais c'est diablement gênant. Bon je dois vous laisser messieurs… »

« Votre père vous attend, ajouta Harry. »

« Au revoir. »

Il prit ma main et y déposa un simple (tout mini) baiser qui pourtant avait réussi à me mettre dans tous mes états. Je ne put réprimer un sourire. Il s'en aperçut et éclata d'un rire léger presque inaudible.

Il fallait vraiment que je revoie mes plans d'attaques. Ma belle-mère avait joué un coup de maître en mettant dans l'embarra. Je l'en féliciterais presque si je n'avais pas cette répulsion envers elle. Laissant les deux anciennes connaissances se remémorer leurs quatre cents coups, je me dirigeais vers le buffet, y prit un verre de brandy (j'en avais vraiment besoin) et sorti sur le balcon.

L'air y était frais et me rafraîchit le visage. C'était étrange. D'ordinaire quand un type aussi effronté qu'Harry Potter me faisait du gringue je ne sentais jamais la chaleur monter aussi vite. Au contraire, j'étais aussi froid que les glaçons qui flottaient dans mon verre. Pourtant, le simple baiser qu'il avait déposé sur le dos de ma main avait suffi à réveiller mes pulsions adolescentes.

_Foutues pulsions !_

En fait, je crois que mon état de nervosité était surtout dû au dragon qui me servait de belle-mère.

_Tu parles ! _

Ce fanfaron était, je dois l'avouer vraiment canon. Et s'il n'était pas aussi détestable je crois bien que je céderais à ses avances, songeais-je. Mais, j'avais plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

Une voix me surpris. Chaude et agréable telle celle d'un ténor, elle me fit frissonner mais me rassura.

« Bonsoir mon garçon. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Papa, te voilà. Je suis heureux de te voir, m'écriais-je en souriant. »

Je l'embrassais et il me serra dans ses bras. Je crois que je ne me sentirais jamais assez bien et calme que dans les bras solides de mon père. Il s'écarta et m'observa.

« Mon ange tu es superbe ce soir, me complimenta-t-il. »

« Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! Mais tu ne trouves pas ce costume franchement ridicule ? Je veux dire que… »

« Allons, Drake, je sais que tu aurais préféré quelque chose de moins _voyant_ mais tu es splendide crois-moi. J'aime beaucoup la couleur. »

« Lucius Malfoy vous n'êtes qu'un vil menteur ! lançais-je en croisant les bras et en plissant les yeux. »

Il rit.

« Soit, c'est vrai que le rose te va moins bien que le blanc. Mais ta belle-mère était tellement enthousiaste à l'idée que tu acceptes de porter le costume qu'elle avait choisi. Dit-il en souriant. »

Je soupirais... et dire que je bluffais... finalement, je n'aurais jamais dû dépenser autant pour un costume de bonbonnières... Mon père avait fait semblant de l'apprécier.

« En parlant d'elle, sais-tu le pourquoi de cette réception ? »

« Oui, répondit-il en souriant. Elle a dans l'idée de te marier. Je lui ai pourtant dit que ressemblant à ta charmante mère tu ne te laisserais pas faire. »

« Je le savais, m'exclamais-je vivement. Et tu as raison ! Je ne la laisserais pas choisir mon mari alors que le choix d'un simple costume laisse à désirer. »

« Haaaaa, tu me rappelle ta mère, murmura mon père songeur. »

« Oui ! L'ascendance Blackienne ça paie ! »

« Et que fais-tu de l'ascendance Malfoyenne ? »

« J'ai la taille, ça me suffit ! Raillais-je. »

« Très drôle. Tu as autant d'humour que ce cher Harry. »

« Ton nouvel associé. »

« Oh ! Je vois que tu as fait sa connaissance. »

« Oui, et je dois t'avouer qu'il ne m'inspire pas confiance. »

« Drake, tu sais très bien que je fais attention aux personnes que j'emploie. »

« Oui ! Tu es un grand garçon maintenant et tu n'as plus besoin que je m'occupe de toi. Mais tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais. »

« Oui, fit-il en m'embrassant sur le front. Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai un important client à voir ce soir. À plus tard. »

Mon père retourna dans le salon, me laissant seul sur le balcon. Le ciel était magnifique. Une nuit idéale pour se balader main dans la main avec mon amoureux. L'ennui c'était que je n'avais pas d'amoureux. Je crois bien que je faisais fuir les hommes. D'ailleurs mon dernier petit ami m'a quitté à cause de ce que j'apprécie le plus chez moi -mis à part mes fesses-, mon caractère trop fougueux et passionné. Mon œil ! Il avait la trouille, c'est tout. Pourquoi ? Demandez-moi tout sauf ça ! S'il y a bien une question à laquelle je ne pourrais y répondre, c'est bien celle-là. Je n'étais pas fait pour l'amour c'est tout...

« Je te trouve un peu verdâtre, Draco, dit une voix près de moi. »

Je sursautais, et Blaise éclata de rire.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? »

« Non, mentis-je. »

« Je t'ai eu Drake, reconnais-le. Ne me dis pas que le féroce avocat, celui qui terrorise les meurtriers en séries a peur de son ombre. »

« Tu as pris un peu de poids, non ? Répliquais-je. »

Je sais c'est un peu infantile, je vous l'accorde.

« Touché ! lança Blaise. »

Parfois, l'infantilité paie. Il porta ses mains sur sa poitrine et fit mine de vaciller.

« Dois-je en conclure que mon corps d'athlète ne te fait pas fantasmer ? reprit-il en me faisant un sourire ravageur. »

« Laisse tomber. Où est ton ami Harry ? »

« Il est sorti dans le jardin, avec les autres invités sous la demande de ta belle-mère. J'aime beaucoup la nouvelle maison de ton père. J'aimerais bien nous payer un endroit pareil à Pansy et à moi. »

Il plaisantait sûrement. Tout comme mon père, il pouvait se payer une dizaine de châteaux comme celui-là. Tout pour ne pas dire qu'il est friqué, quoi ! Cependant je dois aussi préciser qu'il n'était pas né dans des langes en or. Blaise voulait faire psychologue, mais un jour il a totalement changé de voie et il a fait fortune dans l'écriture. Et oui ! C'est un brillant écrivain. Tous ses ouvrages sont des best-sellers. Je ne vous dirais pas dans quel style d'écriture il s'est lancé, vous seriez sans doute choqués ! Tout comme moi d'ailleurs quand je l'ai su, mais je suppose que vous devez, vous en douter.

« En parlant de Pansy, où est ta femme ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis que je suis là. »

« Elle est en voyage d'affaire avec Luna et sa nouvelle coéquipière, une certaine Hermione Granger. C'est une amie d'Harry. Elle doit revenir après-demain je crois. »

Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi ce coureur de jupons de Blaise, c'était marié. Il a toujours aimé butiner d'une fleur à l'autre, bien que ce soit un type très fidèle. Une des qualités que j'apprécie le plus chez lui. Il flirtait peut-être de droite à gauche mais il aimait sa femme et il ne la tromperait pour rien au monde.

Nous entendîmes du bruit venir du jardin. Du balcon nous pouvions le voir dans son intégralité. Vraiment magnifique, reconnus-je. Plusieurs lampions éclairaient le vaste endroit, dont les fragrances florales émoustillaient les papilles. Délicieux. De là-haut j'aperçut Harry en grande discussion avec Cookie. Un surnom trop bien pour un dragon.

Croisant mon regard, Harry me souri et leva son verre vers moi. Je sentis mes jambes vaciller, mais me retint et ne lui renvoya ni son sourire ni son geste.

« Drake, tu as besoin de faire un petit tour dehors ? demanda Blaise en me prenant le bras. »

« Nous sommes déjà dehors ! Mais merci, ça vas bien. »

Ça n'allait pas du tout mais je ferais avec. Pourquoi, me sentais-je aussi démuni devant cet homme ? J'avais envie de lui foutre un coup de poing magistral en pleine poire mais en même temps ce simple geste _d'affection_ de ma part m'excitait rien qu'à l'idée de lui toucher le visage. Je devenais vraiment fou !

Blaise recula me tenant toujours le bras pour m'entraîner dans le jardin, et il m'adressa un sourire moqueur.

« J'aime les mecs solides. »

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire.

« Tais-toi ! Je pourrais bien te prendre au sérieux. Allez ! Allons au jardin. Je crois que ma belle-mère va bientôt prendre la parole. »

« Oui ! Je suis sûr que tu sais pourquoi. »

« Bien évidemment. Mais ce dont je ne suis pas sûr c'est de garder mon calme, si elle le déclare devant toute la foule. »

« Tu sais comment elle est ! »

« Oui et c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus je t'assure. »

Nous descendions les marches de l'escalier conduisant au jardin quand Kasey, mon patron nous accosta. Culminant un peu en dessous du mètre quatre-vingt-dix, Kasey était un ancien footballeur universitaire avec des épaules très larges et un début de bouée autour de la taille. Le smoking bleu marine qu'il portait ce soir-là était spécialement coupé pour la dissimuler. À ce prix (pas loin de trois milles dollar) il pouvait y cacher un troupeau d'éléphants. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient lâchement peignés. Un style qui revient à la mode, me dis-je en songeant à Harry.

Il rajusta son costume puis nous salua.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais refusé une offre d'un million de dollar de la part d'un client, déclara-t-il froidement. »

« Oui et alors ? »

Je vis Kasey déglutir. Ses mains se crispèrent sur son smoking menaçant de le froisser. L'argent l'excitait beaucoup plus que le sexe. En ce moment, il devait certainement avoir la plus monumentale érection de sa vie. (ndla : Laurell, Laurell, Laurell...)

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix tremblait.

« Il n'est pas question que j'assure la défense de Tom Marvolo Riddle. »

« Riddle, le salaud qui a massacré neufs gosses, s'écria Blaise. »

Massacré, était le mot juste, puisque Riddle les avaient littéralement écorchés vifs, puis envoyés leur morceau par la poste à leur parent. Un malade mental, ce type !

« Tom Riddle. Vraiment ! Déglutis Kasey. »

« Oui, affirmais-je. »

« Mais c'est quand même un million de dollar qu'on te proposait, dit-il sur le ton le plus détaché qui soit. »

« Tu es un salaud, lançais-je sèchement. »

« ... »

Kasey ne relève jamais quand je l'insulte. Il se fiche de ce que je pense de lui, tant que ça ne m'empêche pas de faire mon travail. De toute façon toute la paperasse c'est lui qui s'en occupe, le sale boulot c'est à moi de le faire. Mais dans ce cas précis, même si c'était une bonne sœur que je devais défendre, je refuserais.

« Même pour tout l'or du monde je ne défendrais pas cette espèce de pourriture ! On devrait plutôt donner un million de dollar aux familles qui ont perdu leurs enfants. Neufs… »

Kasey leva les yeux vers moi et les baissas sur les escaliers. Il comprenait enfin que son client lui demandait de défendre un meurtrier. De laisser neufs petits bambins croupir dans leur tombe sans jamais pouvoir revoir la lumière du jour. Cela ferait-il une différence ?

Je m'étais toujours demandée quelles seraient les limites de Kasey. J'étais sur le point de les découvrir. Mais ne pas savoir s'il allait refuser le contrat où non en disait déjà long sur sa moralité.

« Non. Dit-il enfin. Je ne suis pas insensible non plus …moi aussi j'ai des enfants. Même pour un million de dollar (ses épaules tremblèrent) j'aurais aussi refusé. »

« Merci. »

Il s'en alla. Kasey avait peut-être un semblant d'humanité en lui, en fin de compte. Ses enfants étaient comme un précieux trésor pour lui, je venais de le découvrir. Et j'appréciais. Brave type ! Il venait de remonter d'un cran dans mon estime, bien qu'il y eût déjà une place importante. Kasey est peut-être un salaud mais c'est un bon patron et je le respecte autant que je me respecte moi-même.

Blaise et moi rejoignîmes les autres invités. Pendant ce temps ma belle-mère en avait profité pour faire une annonce. Elle me demanda de la rejoindre au bout de la table, près de mon père.

En passant sous les centaines de regards curieux, je croisais celui d'Harry. Une onde d'électricité me traversa et je fis un énorme effort pour ne pas le montrer.

Ma belle-mère m'attendait, patiente dans son affreuse tenue. Elle ressemblait à la fiancée de Frankenstein échappée d'un bal de promo. (ndla : mdr... j'adore cette phrase que j'ai piquée à Laurell. K. Hamilton n.n...)

Méfiance ! Son grand sourire cachait certainement quelque chose de pas net.

Une fois à ses côtés, elle demanda le silence puis s'adressa à la foule, son regard se posant alternativement sur mon père et sur moi.

Elle leva son verre de champagne et nous invita tous à en faire autant.

« J'aimerais porter un toast mes amis. Ce soir nous sommes tous présents en l'honneur de mon cher beau-fils, Draco. Je vous avais dit à tous que j'avais une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Et bien, je crois que je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Ce soir mes chers amis (elle se tourna vers moi) je vous annonce les fiançailles de Draco et du très bel homme qui malheureusement n'est pas ici, mais qui arrivera dans quelques minutes, j'ai nommé Christophe Bonheur, mon neveu ! »

_QUOI ! _

Je savais qu'elle était folle, mais à ce point je ne l'aurais jamais imaginer. Christophe Bonheur: des petits yeux pervers, des cheveux brun clair taillé en brosse, des taches de rousseurs un peu partout et un gros nez difforme. Le mètre soixante-dix-huit que je viens de vous décrire est le pire salaud du monde.

Déjà, la première fois que je l'avais vu, il m'avait fait des avances et ne c'était jamais privé de raconter à gauche à droite que nous avions couché ensemble. Je préférais mourir plutôt que de passer une seule seconde en sa compagnie et encore moins tout le reste de ma vie.

Les invités se mirent tous à applaudir. Je regardais mon père et Blaise dont le teint avait viré au blanc pour tendre lentement vers le rouge tout comme le mien.

Harry Potter ne disait rien, il restait là, aussi imperturbable qu'un mur de pierre. Moi, je suffoquais. J'aurais du savoir qu'elle me préparait un coup aussi tordu. Pourtant je me doutais bien qu'elle avait manigancé quelque chose d'aussi tordu... je savais qu'elle avait dans l'intention de me marier mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait DEJA choisi un marié !

Laissant la colère faire place à la surprise, je me levais. Au passage j'avais renversé mon verre de brandi sur mon costume, mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce qui m'importait c'était de démentir cette nouvelle et de fracasser contre un mur l'affreux visage de ma belle-mère.

Et ce fut un Draco furieux qui s'adressa à elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette comédie ? C'est quoi cette farce ? Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? »

« Mais, Draco ce n'est pas une farce. Je…je pensais que tu allais être ravi. »

« C'est ça ! Non, mais que crois-tu ? Que je suis ta chose ! Que je suis à ton service et que sous prétexte que tu es la femme de mon père, tu as des droits sur moi ! Non, mais tu dérailles complètement ma pauvre ! Il faut te faire soigner, m'écriais-je en brandissant mon poing en l'air. »

Si j'avais pu le lui lancer, croyez le ou non, je l'aurais fait.

« Draky chéri, tu me blesse énormément et tu m'humilies par-dessus le marché, bredouilla-t-elle confuse. »

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça espèce de verrue ambulante !

« Et alors ? Où est le problème puisque toi tu ne t'en es pas privé ! Jamais tu m'entends, jamais sur la tombe de ma mère je ne me fiancerais avec ce matamore affreux comme un pou ! »

Je voyais naître une lueur de rage dans ses yeux. Tant mieux !

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Draco ! Hum ! Je ne comprendrais jamais comment un homme qui a vingt-six ans ne c'est pas encore marié ! Christophe n'est pas un pou, d'ailleurs quand il m'a demandé ta main je pensais qu'il était trop bien pour toi et je vois que je ne me suis pas trompée. Je suis la femme de ton père et par conséquent tu me dois le respect. »

Ma voix devint soudain rauque et je ne parvenais plus à me contrôler.

« Comment oses-tu ? Tu n'es pas ma mère ni mon père que je sache. Jamais personne n'a décidé à ma place et tu ne feras certainement pas exception à la règle. Le petit poids qui te sert de cerveau ne l'a-t-il pas encore remarqué ? Je préférerais me marier avec un chien plutôt qu'avec ton stupide neveu ! »

« Espèce de petite pute ! Tu ressembles bien à ta mère ! Je comprends pourquoi tu veux te marier avec un chien, puisque tu fais partie de leur race ! »

Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je lui arrache son chignon et que je le lui fasse bouffer. Je me fichais éperdument du fait qu'un homme se devait de ne jamais porter la main sur femme. De toute façon Cookie n'était pas une femme... ou tout au plus, le prototype d'un protozoaire féminin pas terminé et dont le chromosome complémentaire semblait avoir été échangé avec celui d'un lézard géant avoisinant le zéro pointé en QI. (ndla : juste à ce moment-là une chanson de Nickel Black m'a traversé l'esprit un peu comme celles que l'on entend pendant les matchs de catch. Bah oui j'aime le catch mdr... n.n...)

Alors que je commençais à me jeter sur elle, deux bras me retinrent fermement. Blaise me retenait m'empêchant de faire un geste. Ma belle-mère riait mais je savais qu'elle avait peur de moi. Je suis ceinture noire de karaté et elle le savait. Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me dégager de l'étreinte de Blaise ? Tout simplement parce que c'est lui mon professeur et qu'il a une dizaine de kilos en plus que moi.

« Alors, petite tantouze, tu…OUMF ? »

Mon père avait sa main posée sur la bouche du dragon.

« Tais-toi ! Ne t'adresse plus jamais à mon fils comme ça ! Tonna-t-il. »

Elle se dégagea et lui fit face, ils avaient à peut près la même taille.

« Je suis ta femme ! Pourquoi me traites-tu ainsi ? N'as-tu pas vu la façon dont il m'a parlé ? »

« Il n'est pas le seul à blâmer dans ce cas-là. Tu n'as en aucun cas le pouvoir de décision sur mon fils Catherine. S'il y a une seule personne sur cette terre le possédant, c'est LUI. Ose encore lui adresser la parole sur ce ton et de cette manière et tu t'en mordra les doigts particulièrement si tu insulte encore ma femme ! D'ailleurs, tiens-tu vraiment à ce que nous exposions nos problèmes de familles devant tous les invités ? »

S'il y avait bien une chose dont ma belle-mère avait peur c'était la mauvaise pub. Elle tenait plus qu'à toutes autres choses à son image de marque. Elle se ravisa puis se tournant vers les invités elle annonça :

« Je suis sincèrement désolée ! (Sincère elle ?) Que la soirée continue ! Amusez-vous mes amis ! »

Et tout le monde se remit à parler comme si rien ne c'était passé. A croire que ce genre de scène était banale à leurs yeux. Tant mieux ! Au moins nous n'en entendrions plus parler. Du moins je l'espérais.

Ma belle-mère me fixa et je sentis de la peur au fond de ses orbites exiguës. Etait-ce à cause de la rage qui émanait de moi ou de mon père ? Peut-être les deux.

Papa, fit signe à Blaise de m'éloigner puis il prit le bras du monstre et l'entraîna vers le buffet.

Dans le salon il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Blaise était assis sur le divan blanc cassé et m'observait.

« Quoi, lançais-je amèrement. »

« Rien, je me disais seulement que les rares fois où je te voyais dans cet état dataient du lycée. »

« Heureux de l'apprendre, répliquais-je toujours en proie à la colère. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Drake ? »

« Tu me le demande ? »

« Oui. Je sais que tu as un caractère plus ou moins fougueux mais à ce point. »

« Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je déteste… »

« Je sais. »

Il se leva et m'enlaça. Je me laissais aller dans ses bras. Je voulus pleurer mais mon image de dur à cuire en prendrais un coup. Blaise le savait et il préféra me laisser seul. Brave type ! Vous ai-je déjà dit qu'il était adorable ?

Il sortit du salon.

Je m'assit sur le divan regrettant de ne pas avoir mes peluches à porter de main, quand une voix me fit sursauter.

« Alors heureux ? »

Parfois il semble que la nature s'acharne... Qu'elle choisit parmi vous en pensant « Toi tu va en chier ! »... C'est exactement ce que je ressentais en ce moment. (ndla : Ca se voit tant que ça que je viens de regarder le spectacle de Franck Dubosque ? lol n.n...)

Je me retournais et me figeais. Christophe était là, debout tenant un bouquet de fleur. Des roses rouges, une couleur signifiant la passion mais qui pour moi ne signifiait qu'une chose, la couleur de son sang qui n'allait pas tarder tâcher le magnifique tapis perçant du salon s'il ne se cassait pas vite fait de mon champ de vision.

Souriant, il s'approcha de moi et fit mine de vouloir m'embrasser. L'ignorant. Il eut pour seule réponse un coup de poing magistral. Surprit, il releva la tête et me foudroya du regard.

« Que se passe-t-il mon ange ? »

« Dégage Christophe ou je ne réponds plus de rien, dis-je d'une vois sourde de colère. »

« Oh ! Je vois que tu as été mis au courant. Alors tu as déjà choisit une date pour le mariage ? Si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais que ce soit le plus vite possible car j'ai hâte de sentir le doux parfum sucré de mon futur époux sur ma peau. »

Ce type était-il débile de nature ou quoi ?

Bien sûr quelle idiot je faisais ! Quand on a un dragon en guise de tante qui a le même surnom qu'un gâteau, y a de quoi être barjo !

« Si tu veux sentir mon doux parfum sur ta peau tu as le choix : soit, tu attends qu'on annonce ma mort dans un tragique accident de parachute sur mars, soit, la peau de ma douce main rencontre à nouveau ton visage. Dis-je en levant mon poing fermé. »

« Tss-Tss Drakychouninou (HEIN ?), fit-il en balançant son doigt de gauche à droite. Un futur époux ne devrait pas dire ce genre de chose à son bien aimé. »

Mais quel trou du c... ce type !

« Primo tu n'es pas mon bien aimé juste une grosse enflure, et secundo tiens-tu vraiment à savoir ce que je pense de toi ? »

« Ne nous emballons pas. Je suis patient. »

« Moi, pas ! »

« Je sais que tu me désire autant que je te désire. Tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte c'est tout. »

J'ai éclaté de rire. Il fallait vraiment être doué d'une intelligence supérieure pour atteindre le QI astronomique de Christophe. Est-ce que je me foutais de sa gueule ? Oui.

Pourquoi ? A votre avis !

J'avais presque pitié de lui. Il était debout devant moi. Le bouquet dans sa main regardait le sol. Il semblait être un petit garçon venant d'avouer ses sentiments à sa maîtresse d'école.

Je savais que Christophe détestait qu'on se moque de lui, mais là il avait vraiment tout fait pour que je ne puisse pas me retenir. A défaut de pouvoir lui flanqué un nouveau coup de poing, je pouvais au moins le titiller sur ça. Ah, vengeance quand tu nous tiens…

« Arête ! Menaça-t-il. »

« Sinon quoi ? Je n'ai pas peur des types dans ton genre. »

« Tu seras mon époux que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Mon sourire s'effaça.

« Jamais ! Tu m'entends, jamais je ne t'épouserais. Je ne suis pas aussi cinglé que ta tante et toi ! Je ne t'aime pas. »

« Oh, mais tu apprendras à m'aimer de gré ou de force. »

Il lança son bouquet de rose à terre puis se jeta sur moi. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là. Je tentais de me débattre en vains. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Même si on est ceinture noire de karaté, quand on pèse soixante-cinq kilo et qu'on est attaqué par presque un mètre quatre-vingt de muscle et de débilité c'est difficile de se défendre.

Christophe me tenait fermement et posait ses grosses lèvres mouillées sur mon cou. Au moment où je voulus crier, il s'envola en l'air comme une feuille soufflée par le vent.

Blaise et Harry se tenaient devant moi faisant barrage à l'autre pouilleux. Celui-ci se releva et lorsqu'il voulut revenir à la charge mes gardes du corps se mirent face à lui l'air menaçant.

« Et alors les mecs. Je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser mon futur mari ? »

« Casses-toi espèce d'enculé ! cacha Harry. »

« Si jamais tu t'approche encore une fois de Drake, je démolis ta tronche de macaque ! Grogna Blaise à son tour. »

« Je vous emmerde ! cravacha Christophe furieux. »

« Il ne t'épousera pas pour la simple et bonne raison que si je te vois encore traîner autour de lui je t'achève ! Menaça Blaise. Alors maintenant bouge ton gros-cul de là ! »

« Je reviendrais ! »

« N'y compte pas trop. Je te connais mon cher Christophe. A moins que tu ne veuille passer un petit séjour en taule ne remet plus jamais les pieds ici c'est clair, jeta Harry en souriant étrangement. »

Soudain, Christophe parût effrayé. Il transpirait abondamment et tremblait. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il était atteint d'une maladie incurable. Dommage pour moi !

Il me regarda puis regarda Harry.

« OK ! Je m'en vais ! La petite pute ne me reverra plus jamais. »

Et il s'en alla, titubant encore à cause des coups de poings, que mes deux gardes du corps lui avaient flanqués. Stupéfait, je regardais Harry. Que pouvait-il bien savoir au sujet de Christophe qui ai pu aussi rapidement faire baisser son taux d'hormones élevé, alors que j'avais essayé pendant des années ?

Blaise s'approcha de moi puis se mit à genou. Il me fixait.

« Pas de mal ? »

« Non ! Mais je t'adore ! Merci. »

« De rien. »

« Merci à vous aussi Harry. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que… »

« Disons que j'en sais assez sur lui pour le faire coffrer pendant une bonne vingtaine d'années. »

« Vraiment ? Mais… »

« Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir. »

« Bien. »

Soudain, le portable de Blaise sonna. Il s'excusa puis sortit téléphone en main, nous laissant seuls Harry et moi.

Je crois bien que le seigneur demande beaucoup de choses en retour pour vous avoir aidé. Parce que me laisser seul avec Harry, n'était, mais alors n'était pas du tout la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue. Ce n'est pas que j'allais me battre avec lui, je pense qu'après ce qu'il venait de faire ses intentions envers moi étaient louables, à défaut d'honorables. Il était grand, séduisant bref plus sexy qu'une nuisette en soie. Je ne me sentais pas de taille à affronter ses ardeurs.

Debout devant moi, il me regardait. Ses yeux ne cachaient rien de ce qu'il pensait, et je dois dire qu'une part de moi appréciait mais que l'autre le refusait.

Répondez-moi franchement. Que choisiriez-vous entre l'abstinence et la tentation ? Surtout avec un aussi beau spécimen de la race masculine en face de vous. Je suis certain que vous ne pouvez y répondre tout simplement parce que vous seriez comme moi dans la même situation. Question d'hormones c'est tout ! Et non. Oscar Wilde n'avait rien à faire ici compris !

Ressentait-il ma gêne ? Oui, et je suis sûr qu'il aimait ça !

Harry s'assit à l'autre extrémité du divan. Il avait posé un bras sur le dossier et l'autre sur l'accoudoir, une pose de mannequin trop réel pour être parfait. C'était comme si tout son corps était de pierre.

Son pied droit calé sur son genou, il m'observait. Que faire dans ces moments-là ? Je ne savais pas du tout quoi lui dire. On ne se connaissait pas et même le fait qu'il m'ait secouru n'objectait pas à la règle. Alors que moi j'étais nerveux, lui, était à son aise et semblais attendre un photographe de Vogue. (ndla : Haaaa ! Laurell quand tu me tiens n.n...)

Le silence s'épaissit jusqu'à remplir la pièce, si profond que j'entendais battre le sang à mes tempes. On eût dit le calme originel, celui qui avait dû précéder la création. On sentait que quelque chose d'énorme allait se préparer, mais impossible de savoir quoi.

_Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Blaisou ? _

Je ne voulais pas être le premier à rompre le silence, parce que je redoutais ce qui se passerait ensuite.

Moi, parano ? Mais qu'allez-vous imaginer encore ? C'est juste que cette absence totale de réaction m'irritait plus qu'un accès de colère.

_Pfff ! Tu parles !_

Le truc c'est que je détestais me sentir impuissant dans ce genre de situation. Je ne comprenais pas ! D'ordinaire j'étais le premier à traiter les acteurs des séries à l'eau de roses, d'imbéciles quand je les voyais jouer ce style de scène. Mais là c'était plutôt à eux de me rendre la pareille ! Je crois bien que je leur devais de plates excuses, c'est vrai que devant un écran c'est toujours plus difficile de comprendre la position des personnages. Quoi que, derrière non plus ce n'est pas de la tarte ! Beurk !

Je ne savais pas quoi faire donc, je ne fis rien. Dans le doute s'abstenir : un principe que je n'ai jamais regretté d'observer.

Allez, s'il te plaît petit Jésus un petit coup de pouce ne serait pas malvenu, suppliais-je silencieusement.

Enfin, Harry prit la parole. Je devrais penser à retourner à l'église moi.

« Vous devez être fatigué. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien vous avez tellement marché dans ma tête que… »

_Ouh ! Le mauvais plan drague à deux sous..._ (**ndla **: avouez qu'Harry a manqué de subtilité sur ce coup mdr... **Harry **: et qui est l'auteur andouille ? **HK **: toujours entrain de la ramener toi hein ? **Harry **: Réputation oblige... HK : tsssk -.-)

« Et bien je vais en sortir tout de suite ! »

« Détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger ! »

« Vous en seriez tout à fait capable. »

« J'apprécie votre humour ! Dit-il les yeux pétillant. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi un aussi bel homme que vous, avez choisi d'être avocat ? »

« A défaut de pouvoir être flic j'ai fait des études de droit. »

« Comment ? »

« Ca vous étonne ? »

« Et bien, oui un peu. De toute façon vous auriez été tout aussi séduisant avec des menottes et une arme, déclara-t-il un petit sourire en coin. »

« Décidément vous ne manquez pas de réparties. »

« C'est une de mes nombreuses qualités. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais il fut pus rapide.

« Je sais, ce n'est pas la modestie qui me tuera, mais je suis né comme ça ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire ! »

_Menteur !_

« Puis-je vous poser une question personnelle ? demanda-t-il. »

« De toute façon vous êtes déjà sur votre lancé. »

Il rit.

« Oui. (Son visage se rembruni.) Pourquoi avez-vous réagit de cette façon tout à l'heure ? Je veux dire avec votre belle-mère. »

« Cela ne vous regardes pas ! »

« Peut-être un peu, puisque Catherine avait dans l'idée de me faire prendre la place de son neveu ! »

Quoi ! Décidément, cette femme était un vrai serpent ! Mais enfin, j'aurais préféré l'épouser lui plutôt que cette limace de Christophe. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? De toute façon…

« Je ne veux pas me marier. »

« Mais tout de même, devant tous les invités ! Vous avez un sacré culot ! »

« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Même si vous aviez été à sa place j'aurais réagit exactement de la même façon ! »

_Tu fais des soldes sur les mensonges aujourd'hui ? _Oh ! Ca va la ferme !

« C'est bien pour cela que j'ai refusé, dit-il. Non pas que je ne vous trouves pas attirant mais seulement je n'aime pas que l'on décide à ma place c'est tout. »

Un bon point pour lui ! Exactement ce que je penses.

« Je ne crois pas en l'institution du mariage. C'est que des conneries ! Les personnes qui se marient croient qu'elles vont vivre heureuses toute leur vie, mais toute personne normalement constituée ne goberait pas ces idioties ! Franchement la vie n'est pas comme dans un roman à l'eau de rose, elle est différente. Promettre que l'on aimera une personne toute sa vie durant, est un mensonge pur et simple. Les hommes ne peuvent faire des promesses à long terme, c'est connu. C'est comme si on disait à un enfant qu'il aura une sucette s'il est un bon élève. Mais au fil du temps l'enfant grandi et une sucette ce n'est plus suffisant ! Dis-je. »

Harry sourit puis me lança un étrange regard. Ouh ! Terriblement sexy... euh. Hem, je voulais dire terriblement effrayant.

« D'accord, mais que faites-vous de l'amour dans tout ça ? Ce que vous venez de dire est probablement juste mais face à l'amour rien ne peut s'élever. Bien que vos propos soient pertinents, un enfant reste un enfant. Même si en grandissant la sucette devient insuffisante, il n'en aimera pas moins son goût doux et sucré. Et c'est ce qui compte le plus, non ? »

Décidément ce type est bien plus mature que je ne le pensais. De nos jours c'est rare de voir des personnes à la langues rapides... (D'euh... Nous nous comprenons je crois n'est-ce pas ? Pas de sous entendu malsain la dessous. Bref !) Et j'aime les défis ! Que penserait-il de ça ?

« Oui ! Mais au fur et à mesure le sucre devient mauvais pour la santé. Et il peut causer plus de dégâts dans le futur qu'au présent. Parce que quand une carie s'installe, il est difficile et douloureux de la soigner. »

« Vous ne vous laissez jamais abattre sans avoir vaillamment combattu. »

« C'est comme ça qu'on se fait un nom en tant qu'avocat. »

Il rit puis me fixa. Son expression était neutre, comme s'il allait me parler de son travail ou de ses loisirs supposais-je.

Aussi fus-je surpris de l'entendre dire :

« Le goût sucré de votre sucette a-t-il disparu ? »

Afflux de sang incontrôlé dans mes joues et chaleur inexpliquée au creux de mes reins. Bref ! Embarra général et VOYANT !

« Co... comment ? bredouillais-je confus. »

« Je sais que mes dires vous paraissent vagues (Ah, ça oui alors !) mais vous me semblez avoir dit adieux à l'amour pour toujours ! N'y a-t-il vraiment plus rien qui puisse vous convaincre d'aimer de nouveau ? »

_Heureusement pour moi qu'il est myope dis donc. _

« Pourquoi, cela vous intéresse-t-il ? N'en savez-vous pas déjà assez sur moi pour écrire un livre ? »

« Pour être aussi coincé, vous n'avez pas dut avoir de relations sexuelles depuis la seconde guerre mondiale, répliqua Harry en riant. »

Ce qu'il venait de dire aurais du me mettre en rogne mais cela n'eût comme seule conséquence que l'effet contraire. Autrement dit j'ai rougit. Il n'avait pas tort ! C'est vrai que tout comme des TAS d'autres hommes (j'aime pas me sentir seul) dans ma tranche d'âge je n'arrive pas à me dégoter un petit ami et même si cela m'en coûtais je devais avouer qu'il avait raison…seulement sur un point. D'accord pour les relations sexuelles mais le repère historique me dérangeait un peu. Parce que premièrement cela voudrai dire que je suis vieux jeu alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas, et deuxièmement moi j'aurais plutôt dit un ou deux ans, d'accord peut-être plus, mais il n'empêche que je ne remonterais pas jusqu'à la seconde guerre mondiale. Quand même ! J'ai plus d'expérience dans ce domaine que vous ne le croyez ! Il y a autre chose que la pose du missionnaire, sans en dire davantage.

« Que cherchez-vous exactement ? »

« Je veux simplement savoir si j'ai des rivaux potentiels, répondit Harry. »

« Non. »

Il sourit. C'était vrai, néanmoins…

« Cela ne veux pas dire que la voie soit libre. »

« Seriez-vous en train de me faire comprendre que je ne vous fait pas fantasmer ? Même un peu ? »

« Non ! »

_Ouh ! Le vilain canular ! _

« Sérieusement vous ne me trouvez pas séduisant ? »

« Bof ! »

« Comment ça «bof ! » ? »

« Comme «bof » ! »

« Je sais que vous me désirez autant que je vous désire. »

_Seigneur ! Mais quel manque d'originalité ! _ (**Harry **: Ka t'es vraiment méchante ! è.é **HK **: Héhéhé... Vengeance quand tu nous tiens n.n...)

« J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Vous ne me laissez pas un grand champ d'action. »

« Bravo ! Vous êtes perspicace. Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous sur moi ? »

« Pourquoi me repoussez-vous ? »

« Cessez de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions ! Cela m'exaspère. »

« Très bien. Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

_En plus c'est contagieux !_

« Ecoutez Harry, repris-je en soupirant. Vous avez, je ne sais combien de prétendantes ou de prétendants qui seraient prêts à assouvir le moindre de vos désirs ! Pourquoi moi ? »

« Vous êtes différents ! Vous avez du caractère et je n'ai jamais eut le loisir de me faire jeter dès la première rencontre. J'aime les défis ! »

_Là, il me blesse. _

« C'est tout ce que je suis pour vous un simple défis ! »

Il se rapprocha de moi. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il prit mon menton et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

« Si seulement vous me laissiez, vous prouver le contraire… »

Que pouvais-je bien répondre à cela ? Il était immobile et si proche de moi telle l'incarnation d'un rêve érotique. Le potentiel sexuel dans la pièce était astronomique. Qu'il ne doivent rien se passer m'attristait presque.

Je ne devais pas céder, en tout cas pas tout de suite. (ndla : mdrrrr...)

Je me levais et je sentis une paire d'yeux masculins me suivre du regard jusqu'au balcon. C'était flatteur mais foutrement gênant.

La chaleur était montée en flèche et je suis persuadé que si je ne m'en était pas allé, j'aurais probablement été liquéfié.

_Mmm ! L'air frais y a que ça de vrai !_

Soudain j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Harry était à quelques centimètres derrière, je le savais, tellement sa chaleur était palpable. Il fit un pas en avant. Son torse effleura mon dos, je hoquetais. Ma peau picotait comme s'il venait de me toucher avec un fil électrique. Ca ne faisait pas mal, mais c'était une sensation très intense. Plutôt agréable, dans le genre qui ne tarde pas de l'être si elle dure trop. Je m'écartais et me retournais de façon à garder mon loustic à l'œil. Seigneur un dernier petit coup de main et je jure d'aller à l'église tous les dimanches !

« Restez près de moi ! Dit-il. »

« Pas question ! Je n'en ai pas envie ! »

_Et un mensonge de plus un !_

Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi le ciel ne me venait plus en aide. Au moins je pouvais compter sur la brise fraîche pour diminuer la chaleur pesante.

Non ? Décidément même les éléments s'étaient ligués contre moi. C'était une conspiration ! C'était vraiment injuste !

Harry s'approcha de moi. J'essayais de m'écarter mais cette fois il anticipa mon geste et me retint par les épaules.

_Décharge électrique ! Wow ! Ca décoiffe ! _

Il m'attira à lui et m'étreignit. Puis il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa ! A ce moment je perdis tout contrôle de moi-même. Son baiser était délicieusement doux et chaud. Quelque chose se noua dans mon estomac comme si un truc de pas très naturel venait de naître. Il descendit ses mains le long de mon dos, les plaqua avec force sur mes fesses et d'un geste me serra davantage. Je gémis et il en profita pour glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres. Elle était... mon dieu... je ne saurais comment la décrire, mais elle était aussi délectable que la plus parfaite des sucreries.

Quand il saisit la mienne entre ses dents pour la sucer, mes mains se crispèrent sur son torse et je poussais un coup de rein malgré moi. Je sentis son sourire contre mes lèvres et il m'embrassa de nouveau avec une fougue et une habileté rarement vue.

Mais, bientôt je repris mes esprits. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Je ne voulais lui manifester que de l'indifférence et voilà que j'agissait comme s'il m'inspirait de l'intérêt. Vous avez raison, pourquoi me leurrer ? J'avais envie de lui ! Je sentais les formes de son corps étroitement moulées par son smoking. Mes reins s'embrasaient. Doux jésus ! C'était l'évidence. N'importe quelle homme aurait été de mon avis et j'en éprouvait une sorte de frustration confuse.

Pas question de céder ! Non ! Je le repoussais. Après un temps de surprise il tenta de nouveau de se rapprocher de moi mais je posais une main contre son torse pour le stopper.

Oups ! Mauvaise idée. Mais je ne pouvais pas reculer, sinon il aurait senti que ce geste ne représentait qu'une minuscule goutte d'eau par rapport à l'océan en feu de mon ventre. Je n'étais pas le genre de mec à coucher dès le premier soir... bien que pour une fois j'avais rageusement envie d'envoyer valdinguer mes principes.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il. »

« Ne me refaites plus jamais un coup pareil ! »

« Pourquoi ? N'avez-vous pas aimé ? »

« Non ! »

« Vous manquez vraiment de conviction, rétorqua-t-il en riant. »

« Cessez immédiatement votre petit jeu Harry. Dis-je avec colère. (Plutôt que vouloir lui montrer mon attirance je préférais mille fois me mettre en colère.) Je ne suis pas un de ces mecs faciles comme vous en connaissez plusieurs ! Vous n'êtes qu'un type arrogant. Comment osez-vous croire que j'éprouve une quelconque attirance pour vous ? ( Je commençais à être plutôt bon en mensonge. Peut-être qu'un jour j'écrirais une thèse sur le mensonge volontaire.) »

« Aie ! Ca fait mal ! dit-il en posant une main sur son cœur. »

« Tant mieux ! »

« Je suis attristé de voir que vous me considérez ainsi. C'est vrai que j'ai eu de nombreuses aventures, et que j'ai fais énormément de rencontre mais aucunes telles que vous. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, je ne l'aurais jamais fait si je n'avais pas senti que ce que j'éprouve est réciproque. De plus, même si mes conquêtes étaient faciles comme vous le dites, je n'ai jamais profité de cette faiblesse. Je suis un homme d'honneur. »

« C'est ce que vous prétendez être ! »

« Non. Je suis sincère. Draco je vous en prie ne niez pas l'évidence. Je ne vous demande pas de m'épouser mais seulement de me donner une chance de vous séduire. Pourquoi fermer une porte grande ouverte ? »

« Parce que les hommes sont tous ainsi ! Tous des barbares sans aucune émotion autre que leur libido ! J'en ai déjà fait l'expérience et je ne veux pas recommencer et tomber encore une fois sur un os ! »

« Vous êtes un homme aussi, me fit-il remarquer en haussant un sourcil amusé. »

« C'est bien ce que je dis. »

Il soupira.

« Je croyais que les relations de longues durées ne vous intéressaient pas Draco. »

« Oui. Mais même s'il s'agit d'une aventure, qui me dit que je ne souffrirais pas encore une fois ? »

« Faites-moi confiance. »

Son regard émeraude, ses joues rosies d'excitation, sa voix suave... la sincérité qui émanait de lui. Je crois que c'est toute cette petite association d'effets qui a ébranlé mes barrières.

« Vous paraissez si sur de vous Harry, soufflais-je affaibli. »

« Je le suis. Je n'ai jamais rencontré un homme qui me désarme autant. »

« Il y a une première fois à tout, dis-je avec un petit sourire fier. »

« Justement ! Donnez-moi une chance. Je vous promet de ne pas vous faire souffrir. Vous m'attirez irrémédiablement Draco. Depuis notre première rencontre il y a quelques heures je me sens troublé en votre présence. Si douloureux que soit votre passé, laissez-moi vous prouver que le bonheur existe. En toute honnêteté je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous défaire de vos souffrances mais je sais que je pourrais vous faire vivre autre chose que cela... »

Et là ! Je vous assure que je n'y étais pour rien, mais il a ajouté et avec le plus grand sérieux :

« Je vous promets même de faire un effort et de baisser la lunette des WC après chaque utilisation. »

J'ai éclaté de rire et une multitude de neurones s'étaient mis à cogiter dans mon cerveau. Il me promettais monts et merveilles mais pouvais-je le croire ?

_Ohé ! Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui ne m'ait pas laissé tomber ? _

Parce que mine de rien j'avais besoin d'aide. Je sais, je sais, je devais me débrouiller seul mais… d'accord, d'accord ne vous emballez pas !

_Je vais le faire tout seul ! Bande de lâcheurs ! _

Qui ? Moi ? Non je n'ai rien dit ! De toute façon si même Dieu et les éléments ne m'avaient pas aidé pourquoi l'auriez-vous fait ? Rancunier, moi ? Pas du tout !

Bref !

_Un homme séduisant se présente un soir à votre porte, et malgré votre réticence il parvient à l'ouvrir. Vous sentez votre cœur s'affoler, votre esprit se laisse emporter alors que ça ne vous arrive jamais. Il vous jure le bonheur et l'amour alors que vous y croyez fort peu. Il réussit à faire l'impossible (du moins c'était ce que vous pensiez) il trouve la faille de votre être et l'exploite ! _

_Que répondre à cela ? _

_Oui._

_Tout simplement._

_Je dois avouer qu'au début je ne le croyais pas, mais si on constate qu'aujourd'hui je vais me marier avec l'homme le plus culotté du monde, et que je suis le mec le plus heureux du monde, je pense que ça en valais le coup ! Pas vous ? Et puis... héhéhé, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, c'est connu. _

**Fin n.n... **

Mouahahaha ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu écrire ça ! Non mais vous y croyez-vous ? Franchement c'est nul et je le sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'adorer cet OS. C'est mon petit chef d'œuvre à moua n.n... !

Bref ! Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

PS : Pour ceux et celles qui se demande ce qu'est devenue la belle-mère... hem, je vous laisse le bon soin de l'imaginer vous-même. Qui m'a traité de flemmarde ? è.é...

**IMPORTANT A LIRE :** J'ai une assez mauvaise nouvelle... je risque de ne plus du tout pouvoir répondre à vos reviews, sauf si j'ai vraiment de la chance. Ma mère a découvert que je fraudais pour aller sur Internet (parce qu'elle me l'avait interdit) et maintenant la surveillance est double. Et je crains n'avoir le temps que de poster mes chapitres. **En fait, j'ai eu de la chance, parce que j'ai faillis m'arrêter complètement d'écrire. Je vous aurez envoyé les derniers chapitres de mes fics et j'aurais arrêté...** j'espère ne pas avoir à en venir à cette extrémité, parce que maintenant je suis véritablement bloquée. De toute façon dès que ma situation s'améliore je vous tiendrais au courant. **Mais rassurez-vous pour le moment je continue d'écrire.** Seulement maintenant, je pense poster les chapitres avec un vrai retard. Pardonnez-moi mais Merci à vous tous de me lire et surtout envoyez-moi des reviews. Parce que même si je ne peux pas vous répondre (du moins pour le moment) elles me permettent de continuer à écrire juste pour votre plaisir.

Gros kissouxxxx HK n.n...

43


End file.
